Those of us who live in areas where the winter climate brings snow, sleet, and ice, know all too well of the hazards associated with getting rid of such hazards. Many people resort to a snow blower to assist in snow removal. Snow blowers are easy to operate, can move massive amounts of snow, and require only minimal physical exertion.
However, snow blowers are not without their disadvantages as well. First, snow blowers can be somewhat noisy, especially when run early in the morning where they can wake up sleeping neighbors. Secondly, the discharge chute on snow blowers is easily clogged by heavy snow and ice. Many users attempt to unclog the snow blower by sticking their hand into the chute. This is a very dangerous decision, and can result in the accidental amputation of fingers and hands.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which snow blowers can be prevented from clogging as well as operate in a quiet manner, in order to address the problems as described above.